Indiana Jones et la cave de Nangavha
by StrixChuu
Summary: Susy Bugsley, la fille d'un chercheur ami avec le grand professeur Jones vient le chercher pour une nouvelle aventure qui emmènera la famille Jones ... en Inde ! jusque là c'est prometteur mais comment faire lorsque la seule personne à vouloir les emmener là bas n'a absolument aucun sens de l'orientation ? Une petite aventure comique pour changer !
1. prologue

Coucou cher lecteurs qui ont eut le courage de lire cette fic malgré mon résumé bien ... très... moyen XD

Enfin voilà, en regardant le dernier film de la série des "Indiana Jones" je me suis dis, aller, il faut que les aventures continuent !

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

_**Indiana Jones et la cave de Nangavha**_

Prologue :

« _Jadis, au cœur de l'Inde, un dieu peu scrupuleux et amoureux des hommes voulut se faire connaitre d'eux. Seulement, les hommes ne savent pas voir ce qui est caché, las de ne pas être remarqué de ceux qu'il aimait il créa une fontaine qu'il pensait à son image : robuste et éclatante et dont l'eau qui en coulait permettrait à celui ou celle qui la boirait de voir le monde invisible. Bien mal lui en prit : il ne pensa pas une seconde à la crainte de l'inconnu dont faisaient preuve les hommes. Ce dieu ressemblant à un homme à la tête de chèvre, au dos rocailleux d'un crocodile et à la longue queue des singes tenta alors d'attirer à sa fontaine les habitants de la jungle où il se trouvait mais peu suivirent les indices qu'il sema. Au bout de plusieurs décennies une femme parvint enfin à la fontaine et y bu sont liquide. Il se montra à elle, heureux de pouvoir enfin se montrer à un humain, mais la femme prit peur à sa vue et s'enfuis au travers de la forêt vers son village où elle cria au monstre et au démon, provoquant une chasse qui déçu le dieu. Triste, il creusa une profonde cave où il cacha la fontaine, toutes les richesses et le savoir qu'il voulait partager avec les humain. Puis il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves où il était certain de ne plus jamais connaitre la déception et la tristesse… _»

Autant ce parchemin était passionnant, autant ce qu'il cachait attisait la convoitise de tout ceux à qui elle avait montré le papier. C'est pour cela que Susy Bugsley voulait le trouver lui. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que l'homme qu'elle voulait voir ne l'accompagne mais au moins pourrait il lui conseiller une ou deux personnes de confiance. Elle arrivait enfin devant l'acceuil de l'université où il était censé enseigner.

« Bonjour madame, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve le bureau du professeur Jones ? »

* * *

Bon, on prologue très court j'avoue mais les prochains seront plus long hein ^^

verdict ? (non ce n'est pas mon mot fétiche ^^)


	2. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour !  
Alors bien que cette fic ne sois pas la plus lue de mes fics je veux tenter le coup et la continuer... qui sait son heure viendra peut être un jour ? XD XD

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Indiana Jones et la cave de Nangavha**_

Chapitre 1 : La relève est assurée

_« Bonjour madame, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve le bureau du professeur Jones ? »_

Elle avait connu un très grand nombre de labyrinthe mais là... cette université venait de la battre à plat de couture ! Jamais elle n'avait autant eut à demander son chemin dans un bâtiment. Comment faisaient ces étudiant ? Ça faisait trois fois qu'elle passait devant l'accueil et la jeune femme qui lui avait indiqué le chemin commençait à la regarder bizarrement. Bon si elle essayait de suivre les plans de l'école ? Après tout s'ils étaient là ce n'était pas pour décorer non ?

Visiblement le gros carré au milieu du plan était l'administration de l'université. Elle venait de découvrir ce fait après avoir tourné deux fois autour. Maintenant elle cherchait désespérément le couloir qui longeait le gros carré et qui rejoignait ce que la légende de la carte indiquait comme étant la cafétéria. De là logiquement elle devrait trouver le bureau du professeur Jones dans l'aile ouest. Elle en était au cinquième plan de l'établissement et comme elle n'était jamais devant le même il lui fallait une nouvelle fois chercher le tout petit logo « vous êtes ici » qu'on ne remarquais évidement pas.

_Aller Susy c'est comme dans les sites de fouille de papa en Ukraine. Le nord est au dessus du plan et le sud en bas... mais je suis où moi là dessus ?_

Agacée elle se frotta vivement la tête sous l'œil éberlué des étudiants qui passaient par là et quand elle se tourna vers l'un d'eux, tout ceux qui étaient autour s'écartèrent vivement. À peine demanda t'elle l'aile ouest, le bureau du professeur Jones qu'il lui indiqua en bégayant qu'elle se trouvait à deux couloir de l'aile ouest et qu'une fois devant la salle 11, elle devait suivre le couloir à droite. Bien ! Facile ! Elle partie donc joyeusement le long d'un couloir, suivant docilement le joli mur bleu où s'enchaînaient des photos des différents doyens jusqu'à trouver la salle 11. Au bout d'un certain temps elle pensa tout de même à se demander quelle longueur pouvaient bien faire les couloir d'une université. Certes elle n'y avait jamais été faute de motivation mais ça ne devait pas être aussi long non ?

Voyant un autre plan elle s'arrêta devant, craignant le pire, et elle avait raison : elle se trouvait maintenant totalement à l'opposé de son but. Mais c'est quoi cette université ?!

« Raaaahhhhh mais c'est pas vrai ça ! eh toi là !

_ Pardon ?

_ Dis moi, où est ce que je dois aller pour trouver le bureau du professeur Jones ?

_ Euh vous n'êtes pas du tout au bon endr...

_ JE SAIS, c'est pourquoi je te demande, charmant étudiant qui connaît cet endroit de fous... quel chemin je dois prendre, pas à pas, pour trouver ce foutu bureau de mes deux ?

_ Euh... par là et vous prenez à droite au troisième croisement...

_ Bien, merci! »

Au troisième croisement elle prit donc à droite, heureuse d'avoir relativement bien fait son chemin jusqu'à maintenant, et tomba devant un réfectoire. Pourquoi un réfectoire ? Pourquoi pas ce fichu bureau ? Fatiguée et résignée elle se dirigea vers un énième plan...

Au bout d'une heure et demi à tourner dans les bâtiments de l'université anglaise, à effrayer les pauvres étudiant et à crier au scandale à propos des plans mal faits elle arriva enfin devant la plaque dorée tant convoitée : _**Pr. Henri Jones Jr.**_.

Le seul soucis est que son père lui avait parlé d'un homme qui s'appelait Indiana Jones...

_Oh non... j'ai quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Qu'est ce que je fais moi si c'est pas le bon ?_

En croisant les doigts elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa vivement à la porte. Pas de réponse immédiate... une minute après toujours pas... deux minutes, elle frappa à nouveau. C'était quoi la blague là ? Il était quand même pas absent ! Il y a plus d'une heure on lui avait dit qu... ouais bon... en une heure et demi un prof pouvait s'être rendu à un cours. C'est la meilleur chose qu'elle devait se dire au lieu de commencer à s'imaginer que le mauvais sort était sur elle. Susy prit donc le parti de s'asseoir contre cette porte close et de sortir son livre sur le cryptage au fil des siècles afin d'attendre le professeur qu'elle devait rencontrer. Deux heures plus tard elle se demandait encore si elle ne devait pas baisser les bras quant à la venue du professeur Jones quand une ombre vint lui cacher la lumière :

« Excusez moi jeune fille, pourrais-je atteindre la porte ? »

Aussitôt elle releva la tête pour tomber un le visage souriant de l'homme que son père lui avait décrit :

« ENFIN JE VOUS TROUVE MONSIEUR JONES ! »

Avait elle dit qu'elle était une jeune femme discrète et peu expansive ? Visiblement l'air surpris du professeur démontrait le contraire. En même temps lorsqu'une jeune femme, dont vous ne savez rien, assise devant votre porte s'extasie bruyamment de vous voir, il y a de quoi être surprit.

Se reprenant Susy se releva, rangeant rapidement son livre, et demanda à l'homme s'il aurait du temps à lui consacrer. Lorsqu'il répondit positivement un sourire éblouit le visage de la jeune femme, enfin elle arrivait au but de sa visite ! Tout ses efforts et toute cette attente ne s'étaient pas fait en vain ! Elle avait enfin réussi à atteindre sont but sans se perdre sérieusement ni déclenché de catastrophes. Enfin par catastrophe elle ne sous entendait pas vraiment de dégâts apocalyptiques. En fait il n'y avait jamais eu mort d'hommes, juste quelques légers dégâts matériel du genre de petites bricoles... un mur effondré, un clocher désossé subissant une perte de cloche. Rien de bien méchant à proprement parler.

Une fois la porte fermée et le professeur assit à son bureau elle se présenta :

« Bonjour monsieur Jones et excusez mon impolitesse...

_ Ce... ce n'est rien, je supposes, vous êtes ?

_ J'y venais, je suis Susy Bugsley, la fille de Hermann Richard Bugsley.

_ Oh cela faisait un moment que je n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de votre père, un homme brillant...

_ Et très extrémiste surtout n'est ce pas ?

_ En effet - il eut un rire léger, sûrement dû à des souvenirs d'une aventure qu'ils avaient eu en commun - et que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_ Eh bien... comment vous annoncez cela ? Mon père m'a conseillé au vu de vos âges commun, de ne pas vous en faire la demande mais... il se trouve que je suis à la recherche de la cave de Nangavha. Et je suis très proche de la localiser mais je manque d'expérience dans ce domaine où vous excellez.

_ La cave de Nangavha ? Mais quel âge avez vous donc pour vous y intéresser ?

_ Un âge suffisamment sage comme je l'ai dit à mon père, mais ne vous en faites pas, je souhaiterais juste vos précieux conseils. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous preniez part à cette aventure. Et je ….

_ Attendez, attendez, je suis désolé mais j'ai un cours qui m'attends de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Si vous voulez nous pourrions parler ce cette affaire plus tard ? Êtes vous descendue dans un hôtel ?

_ Euh... - Susy rougit d'avoir agit aussi hâtivement - pour être honnête je n'y ais même pas songé, dès que je suis sortie du train je suis venue à cette université...

_ Hahaha ce n'est pas grave voyons et tant mieux, nous allons vous éviter de chercher où loger.

Il écrivit une note rapide ainsi qu'une adresse au dos de cette note.

_ Présentez vous donc chez moi, ma femme doit y être à cette heure, elle comprendra et vous proposera de vous préparer une chambre, nous reparlerons de cela ce soir. Cela vous convient ?

_ Oh... oui ! Merci, merci beaucoup monsieur Jones! »

Toute sautillante devant l'homme qui lui offrit un sourire elle quitta me bureau en sa compagnie et se lança dans la quête de la sortie, puis de la maison du professeur. Évidemment la sortie fut plus facile à trouver que le bureau... enfin... la sortie de secours. Susy ne s'était pas sentie le courage de retraverser tout les bâtiments. Elle traversa la coure ainsi que le jardin qui longeait une espèce de stade avant de gagner un arrêt de bus. Y trouvant un plan de la ville, elle localisa la rue concernée puis les arrêts de bus qui la mèneraient à destination.

Au bout de vingt minutes de bus elle se trouva toute guillerette devant la maison du professeur, elle remit sa tenue en ordre et sonna en essayant de se calmer. Et le sourire qu'elle avait arboré en sonnant fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'un jeune homme lui ouvrit.

_Merde, je me suis pas trompée quand même !_ Elle se recula et regarda la plaque ornant le numéro de la maison les sourcils froncés. _ Non, non ma fille t'as tout juste pour cette fois..._

« Excusez moi je suis bien à la maison du professeur Indiana Jones ?

_ Ou... oui, oui. Vous êt...

_ MUTT SI C'EST UNE JEUNE FILLE LAISSE LA ENTRER ! »

Ce cri qui les fit tout deux sursauter, cela devait être madame Jones, le jeune homme était peut être le mini Jones comme dirait son père ? Il s'effaça et invita Susy à entrer tandis que Marion Jones, anciennement Marion Ravenwood, déboulait de la cuisine. Son tablier encore autour de la taille elle lui expliqua que son mari l'avait appelé pour la prévenir de son arrivée.

« Je pensais que tu arriverais bien plus tôt l'université n'est qu'à dix minutes en traversant la grande rue à pied.

_ … sérieusement ?

_ Oui.

__ T'as bien raison de vouloir te foutre de moi ma grande... bon une bonne excuse. _En fait je... je voulais être sûre de ne pas me tromper de rue, je ne connais pas bien la ville alors une vieille dame près de l'arrêt de bus m'a gentiment donné le chemin...

_ Mouiiii... si tu le dis, tu es donc la fille Hermann ?

_ Oui et vous devez être Marion Ravenwood ?

_ Jones maintenant mais oui. Indi m'a dit que tu n'avais pas d'endroit où dormir ? Avec Mutt nous t'avons préparer une chambre, suis le il va te montrer où poser tes affaires.

_ Okay... c'est toi que je suis ? »

Le jeune homme confirma et accompagna Susy au premier devant une porte blanche, elle fut surprise qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'objets antiques, de cartes ou d'autres découvertes archéologiques accrochés au murs, chez elle on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans manquer de marcher sur un caillou de telle tombe sacrée ou des ruines de saint bidule. Et ne parlons pas des reliques. Lorsqu'elle se retourna il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

Okay, vive la convivialité. Elle posa son sac au sol et descendit à la recherche de la cuisine, ça ne devait pas être bien loin, il lui suffisait de suivre son nez non ?

On n'avait pas idée d'avoir une maison avec autant de pièces ! Pourquoi était elle dans une bibliothèque alors qu'elle s'était contentée de descendre des escaliers ?! Peut être que si elle prenait à gauche ? Elle alla dans la pièce suivante et... mauvaise pioche, une cuisine n'était pas censée être un bureau... Bon marche arrière, bien, un petit tours vers la droite ce coup-ci et encore devant cette bibliothèque. Bon elle se dit que dans ce genre de cas mieux valait garder son calme. Elle essaya de se fier à autre chose que son sens de l'orientation visiblement absent. Des bruits de casserole résonnaient derrière une porte face à elle, elle souffla un instant et entre ouvrit la porte.

Du carrelage blanc, un plan de travaille impeccable, des casseroles sur le gaz... si ça c'était pas la cuisine elle voulait bien sauter des chutes du Niagara ! Elle fit une entrée soignée tout en mesurant ses paroles :

« Vous avez une bibliothèque magnifiquement bien fournie, je me suis permise d'aller la voir, je suis désolée de mon impolitesse.

_ Oh merci, Indi c'est beaucoup amusé à y ajouter des livres sur ses dernières trouvailles.

__ Miracle c'est passé!_ Vous semblez bien connaître mon père vous aussi ?

_ Oh oui, je l'ai connu quand je commençais à fréquenter Indi... je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille.

_ Et il ne savait pas que vous aviez un fils si ça peut vous rassurer, il doutait même que vous soyez encore ensemble.

_ Et il avait de quoi ! »

Étonnement bavarde la femme lui raconta comment elle et le professeur Jones s'étaient séparés et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ça dura longtemps... très longtemps... trop longtemps pour les pauvres oreilles de Susy qui n'attendait que le retour du professeur

* * *

... Je demande quand même on ne sais jamais XD  
ALORS ?

un petit verdict ? ^^'


End file.
